1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine having a bonus game, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, there has been a gaming machine such as a slot machine which awards a bonus, when a predetermined condition is met; e.g. when a bonus symbol is stop displayed. For example, there is a gaming machine which awards game medium such as coins, when a predetermined condition is met, and there is a gaming machine which awards a special game such as a bonus game; e.g., the specification of U.S. Patent Application, publication No. 2009/0104973 and the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,578,736 B2).
As an example of the bonus game to be awarded, the specification of U.S. Patent Application, publication No. 2009/0186692 describes a game in which a selection screen is displayed (see FIG. 7), and a payout is awarded according to the number of elements selected (see FIG. 14b).
In the bonus game however, there is only one type of element to be selected, and the relation between the payout awarded and the number of elements selected is such that the payout is monotonously increased with an increase in the number of elements selected. For a player, selection making during the bonus game is monotonous. As the result, the player may lose the interest.
In view of the above problem, present invention is made and it is an object of the present invention to provide a gaming machine including a bonus game which awards a payout based on a selection made by a player, and a control method of such a gaming machine, which realizes an improved entertainment characteristic to let the player enjoy making his/her own selection during the bonus game.